


Werewolf Brother

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: "You are Liam’s middle school sister and you see him in werewolf form and you basically lock yourself in a bathroom and the pack tries to help"
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Werewolf Brother

Liam Dunbar is your older brother. Well, stepbrother. Once your parents got together he’d started calling you “kiddo” and would help you with anything. You two were extremely close and as far as you knew, there were no secrets between the two of you.

“Hurry up!” Liam called to you. Quickly scarfing down the rest of your breakfast you grabbed your bag and ran out the door.

“Took you long enough.” Your dad smiled as you slid into the back seat and started towards your school.

“I’m not exactly excited to learn.” You said.

”Still want me to beat up that Tyler kid for you?” Liam joked.

“No,” You laughed “keep your focus on lacrosse.”

“We’re here.” Your dad stated “Have a good day sweetie.”

“Later kiddo.” Liam said, ruffling your hair.

“I’ll see you at the game tonight.” You waved.

•*•*•*•

“That was amazing!” You cheered “You guys totally dominated!”

”Calm down (Y/N).” Liam laughed.

“Liam!” You both turned to look at the team captain, Scott Mccall running towards you.

“Whats up?” Liam asked.

“We need you.” He said, shooting a sideways glance at you “Its the…thing.”

“The thing that makes me…you-know-what?“ Liam asked and Scott nodded.

“Can’t you do the thing without him?” you asked “Mom made a special dinner and we won’t get to eat it without you.”

”Who’s this?” Scott asked.

“My little sister, (Y/N)” He said “Just tell mom I said to start without me. I gotta go.” With that he and Scott ran off, leaving you behind. But your curiosity made you follow them with your eyes until they disappeared into the school.

It couldn’t hurt to just go and take a peak.

Mind set, you snuck past your parents and headed straight for the school.

•*•*•*•

You’d been walking around for what felt like forever without a single sign of life. You started to think they’d just gone through the school as a shortcut or something. But just as you headed towards the exit, you heard footsteps. Someone was running down the hall and they weren’t alone. You hid in a classroom and listened closely.

“Liam,” They said “you need to fight it.” There was a growl and a bang. 

Peaking out you saw Scott backing up slowly, The lockers across from him caved in. Then you saw his fingers twitch and his shoulders roll.

“Fight it.” He said, voice somewhat deeper. 

You jumped out of your spot, scared for Liam’s safety. The both of them turned to you and you screamed. Liam looked wild. His eyed were a different color, he had claws instead of finger nails, he looked ready to kill.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked “Get out!”

“(Y/N).“ Liam said, face softening. But the damage was done. You ran for your life, not stopping when he called your name again.

•*•*•*•

“Please come out?” Liam asked for the tenth time.

“Go away.” You sobbed

“Just let us explain.” Scott said.

“I’ll give you cake.” Their friend Stiles offered you. You laughed a little at his weirdness. Slowly, you opened the door a crack. Liam was sitting there, looking human and worried.

“You have ten minutes.” You said, wiping your eyes.

“Well, when I was a sophomore and I was bitten by a werewolf.” Scott started "A while ago Liam was being attacked by a Wendigo.

“Whats that?” You asked.

“Shape shifting cannibal.” Lydia said.

“But anyway, Scott had to bite me to keep me from falling off the building.” Liam said.

“Scott changed him to save his life.” Kira said.

“So… You’re a werewolf?” You asked and Liam nodded “and so are you?” Scott nodded “What about you guys?”

“Banshee.” Lydia said.

“Kitsune.” Kira said.

“Were-coyote.” Malia said.

“I was possessed by Nogitsune for a while.” Stiles said.

“What are you now?” You asked.

“Better.” He said, obviously.

“Okay, I think I can deal with this.” You sighed “Can I have that cake now?”

Everyone laughed and moved into the kitchen. You spent the rest of the night listening to the pack’s stories. How they killed the Nogitsune and how they found Malia. You could get used to this.


End file.
